Silence of the Raven
by Gohan-Fury
Summary: A HP/DBZ crossover! When a saiyan youth is found much too powerful for King Vegeta, he sends the child to a far away planet. What will become of the child? Part 1 up! Rating will go up!


[Silence of the Raven]  
[Chronicle 1: From the Far Reaches of Space]  
[Gohan_Fury]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Harry Potter! Don't sue! The galaxy and planet I  
made up...  
  
"Which planet should we send this one to your majesty? Her powers, they're unthinkable  
for such a youth..." the right hand man of the king said, holding up the young child. King  
Vegeta stroked his mustache a bit before speaking.  
  
"Bring me a scouter... Then, I will choose where..." the king spoke as he ran his hands  
through his dark brown hair.  
  
"Very well sir," the man answered, afterwards handing the child over to the king and  
trotting away. The king looked at the youth with a newfound curiosity as did the child  
and their eyes remained locked together for quite some time, that is, until she grabbed a  
hold of his tail and gave it a sharp tug. The man paled and fell to his knees as the full  
saiyan continued to pull at his tail. "Interesting beast, aren't you?" His right hand man  
then returned to find his majesty on the ground. He quickly pulled the child away and set  
her on a nearby table.  
  
"Here is the scouter you asked for your excellency," he said and handed it to the king.  
King Vegeta took the scouter and placed it on his right ear before pressing a few buttons.  
He watched as the power level went soaring.  
  
"Five-Five hundred!?" he gasped and swiped the scouter off his ear, handing it back to  
the other man. "Give me the coordinates for the farthest galaxy from here!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the man replied before speeding out of the room.  
  
"Father? What are you doing? Sending another piece of scum out to the depths of space?"  
a young saiyan questioned as he entered the room.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta... But not because she's a failure but because she is far too powerful for us  
to handle."  
  
"But we've handled powerful ones before. There were ones in the 200s and even one that  
was in the 300s so what harm could she possibly do? And she's a girl as well!"  
  
"This one's different my son. Her power hits the 500s..." the king replied solemnly.  
  
"The 500s!? You must be joking with me!" The prince crossed his arms in disbelief.  
Then, he walked towards the youth and brought a finger up to the child's face. "My  
father is lying... You couldn't possibly be as powerful as they say..." Suddenly, a tiny  
hand outstretched and grabbed a hold of his finger. "Get off me! Get off me you punk!"  
he growled and struggled about, doing his best to try and fling off the youth. There was a  
sullen crack and Vegeta muffled a cry of pain before finally losing the child's grip. "You  
broke my finger you dirty bitch! No one disrespects the prince of the saiyan race and  
lives!" The right hand man appeared again with a paper in his hand.  
  
"Sir, I have received the coordinates for the farthest galaxy found yet, the Exodius  
Galaxy. There is also a planet there known as Janeva. Should we send her there?" the  
man asked.  
  
"Yes," the king mused before picking up the youth and walking off towards the pods,  
leaving a very shocked Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Set the coordinates of this pod to Janeva," King Vegeta stated as he placed the child  
inside after attaching a scouter to her right ear.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," the man replied and punched away at the buttons while reading off  
the sheet of paper. "The coordinates are set."  
  
"Good... Let's see how you fend in quite different circumstances..." The pod was  
launched and the king stood and watched from the window. His son joined him.  
  
"Father, did you really let her leave?" the young saiyan growled in disappointment.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta... Now let us get on with our lives..." The prince gave his father a hateful  
glance before stalking off and the king returned his stare to the window, watching the  
pod go out of site. "I have a feeling we will never meet again..." A smirk crawled across  
his face. "Let us see how you deal with the unknown planet... Oreza..."  
  
CLIFFY! BWA-HAHAHAHA! Also, Id like u readerz 2 meet my assistant... It's no other  
than Gohan-sama! Yay!  
  
Gohan: How did I get pulled into this again?  
  
Now Gohan... u know u made a deal w/ me.. now face the factz...  
  
Gohan: -growls-  
  
Oh come on! Im not as bad as the other fan girlz now am I?  
  
Gohan: -sighes- I guess not...  
  
Good...   
  
Gohan: -slumps down in a chair-  
  
Its not bad... bsidez, I brought a friend.  
  
Icorrus [sp?]: -flies in-  
  
Gohan: Icorrus! -hugs the dragon-  
  
-sighes- How kawaii...... As for u peepz, plz review! I like reviewz : ) 


End file.
